scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Woodsman
| actor= Dee Bradley Baker }}The Woodsman was one of the disguises of Ranger Knudsen. Physical appearance The Woodsman has green skin, yellow sclera, and long, black hair. He wore a brown fedora and a brown jacket, and had his face and hands covered in bandages. He wielded an axe at hand. Personality He was sinister, crazy, and violent, frequently swinging his axe at people. History Early life According to a campfire story, 50 years ago, there was an overall mean counselor named Jerry McReety. After a while, the campers played a prank on him by putting a snake in his handbag, but when he was walking by Devil's Drop, he reached for his trail mix and the snake startled him causing him to lose his footing and slide down Devil's drop headfirst and hit every rock down the slope, and due to his bad head trauma, he was driven insane. ''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' The Woodsman was first seen where a camp counselor had went to close the door he had recently locked, when he heard a laugh behind him and saw the Woodsman behind him and ran away in fear after it had nearly got hit with his axe. Upon running away, he alerted Burt screaming aloud that he's real, and then Burt saw from above the trees an explosion coming from the boathouse, then found it burnt down with one remaining board with the words "GET OUT" carved into them, with him standing in the middle of the destroyed boathouse laughing evilly. He was later seen when the gang had arrived at Camp Little Moose, where after the gang had already learned about the attacks, Scooby-Doo had went out of the kitchen to get some more wood for the stove, where he was hearing creaking sounds. A moose came out of the bushes, only to run off, revealing the Woodsman, who attacked Scooby. Scooby ran off back to the kitchen. He boarded up the door to prevent the Woodsman from coming in, but Shaggy opened the door to reveal what Scooby thought was the Woodsman due to it being shadowed, but was really Burt, who gave them more fire wood. When the gang was having dinner inside the lodge, the Woodsman overlooked them from the window. Later on, the gang attempted to capture him, but got Jessica, a counselor at Camp Big Moose by mistake. Shortly after that, the Woodsman appeared, and attacked the gang. Scooby and Shaggy ran up a pole at this point, and the Woodsman came after them. He started to chop down the pole, and then it fell onto the roof of the lodge, with the Woodsman following them. He then cornered them at the end of the roof, but the two avoided getting chopped by his axe by sliding down separate edges of the roof, where the suspenders on the gutters they were clinging onto broke, launching them into the bushes. He then entered the lodge, where he attacked the rest of the gang, who were hiding under a table. They escape outside and are cornered by him when Daphne and Burt come on zip-lines and rescue them. The Woodsman pursued Jessica to Angel's Peak, where she attempted to escape by crossing the abyss below by walking across a rope bridge. The Woodsman followed her there, but before he could continue chasing her, the gang arrived, armed with golf clubs and hockey sticks to name a few. Knowing that he was outnumbered, the Woodsman sliced the ropes and ran away, causing Jessica to nearly fall to her demise, but Scooby and Shaggy managed to rescue her. Later, the Woodsman destroyed all of the camper lodges, but Trudy, Luke, and Burt managed avoid him by hiding in the main lodge, but at this point the dam exploded, draining Big Moose Lake and revealing the formerly submerged town of Moose Creek. When the gang investigated the town, they were attacked by the Woodsman, who pursued Jessica, Luke, and Fred up to a bell tower. He almost chopped Jessica with his axe, but Fred stood up for her, which caused the Woodsman to turn his attention toward him. The Woodsman tried to chop him, but Luke pushed the bell into him, knocking the Woodsman away and smashing the boarded up hole in the building, where Fred then simply touched his nose and he fell to the ground. Later on, after unmasking the Fishman, the gang found his mask. They then unmasked him to reveal Ranger Knudsen, who was allied with Babyface Boretti. Appearances * DTV15. }} Category:Animated film monsters Category:Disguises Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare villains